First Title
by Zerogrl99
Summary: There is a new wrestler in the wcw. It was writen a long time ago. Please R&R and please don't flame!


  
First Title  
  
  
It was my night. The WCW was in it's first 2 month of having women wrestlers. I guess Ric Flair finally lowered his opinion of women, like Vince. The majority of the wrestlers weren't even that. They were just pretty faces. Most Valets. A lot of the Nitro girls thought they could wrestle. They couldn't. But this was my night. I came straight from the WCW Power Plant Wrestling School. I know I'm not big , far from it, I'm only 5'9 & 149 lb. But I'm really strong. I may seem small but my coach said I was one of the fastest wrestlers he's seen. I was really nervous. I finally got out of the hellhole that I called home and came here. I walked into the coliseum , it was huge I went back stage to the dressing room, of course the more famous women had their own rooms. While me and like 3 other female wrestlers changed with the guys. Not that I didn't mind that, their were some pretty fine looking wrestlers changing when I did.   
I wore my usual wrestling outfit. It was my tight black leather pants and white tank top and my leather jacket, I swear my old coach used to say I looked like a big bad biker babe, I never really understood him, I guess I never will. He said he would be here to watch me wrestle, I hoped he'd show. I decided to wear my blonde hair down I like it better that way.   
No one ever like the way I looked back home, I was an outcast, a misfit. I never played by the rules. I made my own. They laughed when I said I wanted to be a wrestler growing up. They said I was too small, not fast enough, and I was a girl. But being here I've proved them all wrong. I didn't even know who I was wrestling.   
I waited in the back sitting with Billy Kidman, watching the monitor ,& waiting for my name to be called.   
"Did you know that Raven is putting together a new Flock?" Kidman asked  
"Really!" I sounded excited but stopped myself and replied "No. I didn't know."  
Kidman chucked. They called my name. Anxiety hit me hard. "Good Luck. Wait who are you fighting?" Kidman questioned  
"Disco Inferno." I smile to him and then walk to the entrance. I heard Billy laugh in the background. My music started to play that was my cue to walk down the ramp. My jacket hood is over my head, so on one knows right away that I'm female. The announcer said "Introducing a new wrestler, entering the ring...SSSHHHAAAYYY."  
"This is my competition , this sissy guy. He looks like a girl." Disco said into his mic. I took off the hood and my jacket and pulled down my hair. The crowd gasped, Disco was in shock. "Thank you for that comment Disco." I said   
"But... but your a women." Disco stuttered  
"Very good deduction." Raven said climbing in the ring and looking me up and down. "Will you hurry and fight? I want to see how well she wrestles." Raven climbs out of the ring and sits a the announcers table. I look at Raven. He winks & smiles. I smile back as I looked at him. Disco leaped at me knocking me down. I counter that by getting up and hitting Disco in the face & smashing him into the turnbuckle. He falls and I go down for the cover. 1...2...kick out. (Darn!!). He smacks me in the face and uses the Chart Buster on me. I hit the mat hard. I am knocked out for a second. Disco went for the pin. I heard the ref. count 1 & 2 then I kicked out. I grab Disco's hair and pulled then I get just enough strength to stun him, I have my chance, I take it. 1...2... 3. I've WON THE MATCH. The Ref. raised my hand in triumph. I am so happy, I won my first match. I grab my jacket & walk up the ramp & I get booed (big deal, they'd see soon enough). I turned to look for Raven, but he was gone, so I walk to the back.  
"Congrats, that was great." Kidman said & hugged me.  
"Thanks, but what was up with Raven?" I asked  
"He's testing you, he wants to see what kind of wrestler you are. My guess he thinking about asking you to join his new flock. I've already been asked." He replied  
"And What did you say?" I asked  
"Nothing yet, he said I could have time to think. I mean I've got my cruiserweight belt, and I share the tag team championship with Rey, I've done pretty good on my own I don't want to be under someone again." Kidman answered. "What would you say?" Kidman asked.  
"I don't know." I said "I just don't know. I need a shower."  
"Want any company?" Kidman said laughing  
"Not this time Billy, but maybe next time." I said walking to the showers chuckling. Little did I realize that I would have company, someone spying on me. I began to take my shower when I heard something moving in the background. "Billy? Is that you?" I called as I put my robe on and went to see who it was. I was startled to find that it was Scott Steiner who was watching me shower.(That pervert). But he was anywhere content with just watching me shower, oh he wanted more than just that. He came and grabbed me by the arm & twisted it.   
"Your gona do exactly what I say right?" He breathed down my neck.  
"No, I'm NOT!" I yelled and kicked him in the sack, I started to run but I didn't get far because he recovered quickly from the low blow I gave him. He grabbed me from behind, then turned me face to face with him, by the neck. I was so scared but I wasn't going to show it. (What was I saying he's going rape me if I don't scream and maybe then, I had to do something). I screamed at the top of my lungs, I screamed for Billy , for anyone who would help. Finally Steiner silenced my screams with his disgusting hand. I squirmed and kicked to get free the best I could but he was much to strong for me.  
I heard something, loud footsteps, like running. Someone was coming to help me. (Thank God). To my biggest surprise it wasn't Billy but Raven. Raven leaped at Steiner knocking him down, letting me free. I run behind Raven & watch as my attacker is beat to a bloody pulp by my hero, Raven.   
I hear more footsteps coming this way their Billy's & Saturn's. Saturn rushes over to Raven to stop him and Billy rushes to me. Raven finally stops beating up Steiner & Saturn takes him out of the room , to the cops. I told Billy what happened and he held me until Raven came over to the both of us. I'm crying & I rush in his arms. He holds and stokes my wet hair.   
"Come on, I'll take you to the hotel." Raven said still embracing me. We walk out of the shower area to the dressing room, I quickly change into some dry clothes. I was so scared to be by myself. Raven knocked on the door & asked if I was done.   
"Yeah." I replied walking out the door unto his open arm. Billy was with him, I was surprised to see them so friendly to one another. We caught a cab that took us to the hotel that all the wrestlers were staying at. Room 415, my room, I didn't want to be alone, cause I knew Steiner was staying here too. I asked for one of them to stay with me just till I fall asleep. Raven agreed , I was kind a glad that it was he who decided to stay.  
"Some first night huh?" Raven joked trying to ease the tension.  
"Yeah, Some night." I chuckled dryly. "Thank you, if you didn't do what you did I can't imagine what that monster might have done to me. I was so scared and he was so strong, there wasn't anything I could do." I began to cry. Raven moved on to the bed I was sitting on , sat down beside me & held me.   
"Shh, Everything is all right now, I'm here, everything's all right, he'll never touch you again, I swear by it. Quote the Raven..." He said "Nevermore." he whispered. Those word stayed in my brain the whole night I laid asleep in the arms of a dark angel, my Raven. I thought I was falling in love with him. (Nah, I've never been in love with anyone before nor have anyone ever loved me).  
The next day I felt so much better, I had sleep in the arms of one of the most wonderful men ever. I left him asleep so I could shower and get so clean clothes on , I had to have a chat with the president of WCW, Ric Flair, about the conduct of his wrestlers. When I came out of the bathroom, he was watching TV, the Jerry Springer Show , I think. He looked so handsome. "Did you sleep well?" He asked standing up looking almost shocked at my appearance.  
"Yeah I did, thanks to you." I said placing the last few stay items in my bag. "I owe you so much now."  
"That reminds me, your wrestling is great. I want you in my Flock. I want you. Join my family." He said deadpan. I was in complete and utter shock (he wanted ME!) "Well what do you say? Join me and I can take away your pain."  
"I say...Yes. I'll join you." I said as he pulled me near and held me smiling, like he knew something I didn't.  
We met up with Billy and Saturn for lunch at least 2 hours before we have to work. "Steiner got off easy, not a scratch." Saturn said. I gasped and Raven grabbed my hand.   
"We'll protect you , if not these knuckle heads I will." Raven said holding me.  
"Oh look, it's that little slut and her group of misfits." Steiner said to Vincent.  
"Oh Look, it's the perverted pig, that attempted to rape me." I said mockingly, But I was terrified. I was squeezing Raven's hand with all my strength. I was surprised he didn't seen to be in pain , he was smiling. Nevermind he was in pain, he likes pain. So I loosen my grip.  
"Sorry Steiner they don't allow dogs in public eateries. I guess you'll have to go." Raven stood up in Steiners face.  
"& I guess they haven't been taking out the trash like they should be." Steiner said glancing at me, Billy & Saturn.  
"I don't want to start this." I said standing up. "Come on Raven, Lets go." pulling at his arm.  
We walked off. Saturn & Billy followed. "Don't worry my little freak, you'll soon know what it's like to experience a real man." I didn't even look back, all I felt was Raven's strong arm go around my waist.  
It was now time for work. We're all in the dressing room (Changing, hehehe ). I decided today that I wasn't going to be weak anymore. So I wanted an outfit to show my strength. My new outfit consisted of my baggy ripped shorts, (Actually there Billy's, I couldn't wear Raven's. They were too big.), a black tank top and one of Raven's flannel around my waist. Even Saturn put his really dark and thick eyeliner on me. ( I hated that. But Saturn said it looked cool). I heard my music play, that was my cue, so I began to walk out to the arena with Raven, Billy & Saturn following. My opponent was El Vampiro. He was a really good wrestler.  
I climbed inside the ring & Raven followed. The Ref. said for Raven to get out of the ring. "I got your back." Raven said placing a kiss on my cheek. "For good Luck." he smiled & climbed out of the ring. I remembered hearing the announcer say that I bring out a new side to Raven, that no one in WCW has seen before. It made me smile.  
The bell ringed, it started, I jumped at Vampiro and he caught me. (Bad move). He slammed me down and went for the cover. 1...2...I got my shoulder up, only a 2 count. I manage to get up & DDTed Vampiro, I go for the pin 1...2...3..., This match was in the bag ,I won. The Ref. raises my hand & Raven enters the ring, smiles and we walk back to the dressing room.  
"Great match." Saturn said patting me on the back.  
"Thanx, That one was almost too easy." I smiled  
"It does?" Billy questioned.  
Just then I heard Angelfire, the Women's World Champion, comes out an calls me out. "Shhaayy!!" She yelled. "I'm calling you out NOW!!! & bring your stud out here so I can take him away." She said. "Oh yeah... one other thing, love the outfit you just wore. Really sexy." Sarcasm filled her voice. & besides I like my outfit.  
That burn my insides up. I felt a rage that I've never known. Raven is mine!! I ran though the group of wrestlers standing at the entrance. I ran down the ramp & slid in the ring. I began to pummel Angelfire. Raven & Saturn came a few seconds later. I hit Angelfire with all the fiery I had. She would pay for what she said. Raven stood at the ramp for a moment, I looked, he distracted me. Angelfire took that moment she slammed into me knocking me over the top rope.(That hurt so bad). I was in the floor moaning in pain, Raven came over to me lifting me back into the ring. I felt all the strength inside, so I took my opportunity I lifted her up and threw her up & BAM! She hit the mat, I went for the cover. 1...2...kick out. I grabbed her by the hair and tossed her into the turnbuckle. I glance around the ring & see Raven looking at me & winks. I knew what that meant. I set up for the Evenflow DDT , I lift her up and BANG! I did it, I won the match. I am the Women's World Championship. The ref. raised my hand in victory and handed me the belt. Raven & Saturn climbed in the ring. Raven lifted me up on his shoulder. Then he put me down and I went from each turnbuckle and raised my new title as Women's World Champ.  
Angelfire walked out of the ring, like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. Without warning Raven embraced me and put a delicate but passionate on my lips. I was in complete dismay. I quickly responded to the kiss.  
The crowd went crazy. Screaming and yelling in acceptance. (I was actually liked). But now I had other things to worry about for one keeping my title. I broke the kiss from Raven and we walked hand in hand to the back.  
Billy runs up to me in excitement lifts me off the ground. "That was the fastest women's match, I've ever seen." Billy laughed putting me down after a moment of spinning me around the dressing room.  
This was the happiest day of my life. All the put-downs, the ridicule, the shame, of being myself were gone at that moment. I was in love with someone and they cared for me in return. I had friends who respect me & fans who adore me. Last but not least, I had the Women's World Champion of the WCW.  



End file.
